Caught
by greenapple7
Summary: "My. my, Kazuha. Are you watching porn?"


**Warning: Sexual things. ok bye**

It was just 9am, just two hours since school started but Kazuha felt so drained. She noticed how her bones turned to mush and her legs felt like overcooked pasta. She was fortunate enough to be sitting in her beloved armchair or she would've collapsed by now.

The reason for the jade eyed girl's sudden physical weakness were the words "Birth Control" written scrawnily across the blackboard. Some of her classmates were snickering, some were interested, others weren't listening at all.

Ever since the news of a teenage pregnancy in a nearby school broke out, the administration decided to incorporate a new subject in the seniors' curriculum. To them, it was only fit and reasonable since they were at that age where hormones were uncontrollable.

Her classmates, mainly the male population, laughed at the audacity. It wasn't a secret among their age group that most of them had already engaged in sexual acts. The school was very, _very _late in teaching them sex education.

Hattori Heiji, the famed detective and her friend, agreed with the majority's sentiments. If the school were to include a subject like that, it should have been for those awkward juniors. Introduction to sex was practically useless among them seniors. Guys in their class gave him toothy grins and high fives. The girls basically swooned at his flawless logic. Kazuha was just dumbfounded.

In retrospect, Heiji's loud agreement only made Kazuha wonder if her friend was still a virgin. She felt her heart constrict at the thought of Heiji and a bimbo kissing but she quickly pinched herself for that unnecessary mental image.

_Shut up Kazuha, you don't own him. _

Nevertheless, the question still lingered on her mind, like a mosquito flying around you, buzzing and buzzing, annoying the hell out of you but you cannot get rid of it.

Although Heiji's virginity was still in question, Kazuha was pretty sure about hers. She never really joined in whenever her classmates would discuss their latest conquests because she did not understand what _fingering_ and _fisting _meant. It also didnt help that much of her free time was spent with that Ahou and they most certainly do not discuss such topics.

In short, she was very clueless and helpless in sex, the act itself and all, which was why she needed to listen well to this subject. Intentional or not, her parents definitely forgot the birds and the bees talk.

However, every time she would try to listen at the teacher's droning, she could not help her shocked expressions. It was embarassing and thankfully, no one noticed her yelp during classes.

_That's how they bring people into the world? That's disgusting!_

It was innocent quips like this that she would rather not have her classmates hear, especially that dark-skinned friend of hers, or she'll never hear the end of it.

When the class ended, Kazuha took a breather and welcomed the strength in her lower extremeties. This was not good.She needed to research.

* * *

"What the hell?", muttered Kazuha. She purposefully lowered her voice but she could not help her eyes widening at what she was reading. She gripped her phone tightly and scrolled down. _This is BDSM?! I thought it was just some weird acronym for clothes! _

The girl could not help but gasp at the explicit images she saw on the website. Women and men bound in leather and spikes. Kazuha cringed, did the tightness of the leather not hurt them? She hurriedly read for a further explanation and nodded when she saw that these people enjoy the pain and apparently, inflicting pain. She shuddered. _What a scary world we live i_n.

Kazuha's after school research went from one page to another. She absorbed the material in her phone very easily. She even stumbled in the sites of smutty fanfiction and ended up staring at the graphic sexual artworks online. She had to admit, these people had quite the imagination.

Kazuha spent almost three hours in her bed like this, covered in her blanket and the light from phone radiating her face. She forgot the time and found herself amused at the result of her research.

Kazuha was in a middle of reading an article about Orgies when her thumb accidentaly swiped and clicked a link.

Before she could even press exit on the new tab, she heard strange sounds coming from her phone.

_"Ah yes, punish me Daddy"_

_"You've been such a bad, bad girl, haven't you?"_

Kazuha blinked.

It was a video of a young woman being spanked by a man who was riding her. Kazuha gulped and was about to remove the video when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"My, my. Kazuha, are you watching porn?"

Kazuha felt all her blood rush to her face. She shut her phone and wrapped her reddened face with her blanket.

_NO. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. IM NOT HERE. HE'S NOT HERE. THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM. KAZUHA, YOU AHOU!!!!_

Her muffled screams were only making it more fun for Heiji who was laughing his brain out. She heard a slight thud and she turned around to see her best friend laughing so hard while he lay helplessly on her floor.

"Shit. Kazuha, were you- HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Kazuha embraced her blanket again and buried herself into her pillows once more. It was too embarassing. Eighteen years they've known each other yet she felt like a total stranger.

_Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I'm gonna die. He's never gonna let me forget this. Stupid phone. Stupid website. Stupid Kazuha!_

The girl continued her self loathing monologue while banging her head on her pillow. Finally, his laughter stopped and he approached her wrapped body.

"Kazuha." he called out but her self loathing mantra was louder. He called out her name once more and when he saw that it was impossible for her to hear him, he steadied her body with his arms around her.

Suddenly, Kazuha's eyes started to spin from banging her head too much. She almost belched but fortunately managed it.

"Gawd, I feel dizzy." she said and Heiji replied with a short laugh.

"That's what you get for banging your head too much Ahou. Are you okay?" Kazuha nodded and moved to place her head on Heiji's shoulder. Heiji sighed and turned his neck slightly, her lavender scent quickly invading his nose.

They sat like that for a while until Heiji cleared his throat. Kazuha took that as a sign and lazily raised her head, avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

"So, wanna talk about it?"

Kazuha was silent for a moment until she decided to tell him what she was doing and why he caught her watching porn. It was vexing for her part.

She finished her story and waited for him to laugh or tease her. Strangely, he didn't.

"You Ahou..." he simply said and patted her head. Kazuha blushed at his rather affectionate move and turned away.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this but seriously, you shouldnt be embarassed about being ignorant about this stuff, you Ahou. It's cute." he muttered the last part but Kazuha heard him clearly That was weird. Heiji thought that was cute?

"Ah, anyway, if you have any questions about _that,_ you know you can always ask me right?" he said which made Kazuha smile. He was being such an understanding friend. She nodded and smiled at him. And then something came into her mind,

"Ne Heiji, are you a virgin?"

Her question shocked them both but it shocked Kazuha more when he blushed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You did say I can ask you _anything _right?" she pushed. Heiji looked as if he was debating to tell her or not but met her eyes. Kazuha swore there was something different when he looked at her.

"I'm saving myself for someone special, you Ahou."

With that, Heiji stood up and closed her door. Kazuha blinked. Well that was a surprise.

_Hmmm Someone special? Who could that be?_

Kazuha stood up and walked around her room for a while, wondering who that someone could be. She walked backwards and hit her foot with the edge of her drawer.

"Awww, this hurts." she hurriedly rubbed her right heel and still wondered about that someone special. She glanced at her foot then straightened her gaze. Kazuha found herself staring straight at her reflection.

_Someone special huh?_

* * *


End file.
